yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Swosh
is a Rank S, Water-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Swosh is similar in appearance to Dromp, except that he has a blue color scheme, with a combination of a dark and a light shade of blue. The grass on top of his head is aqua green. Swosh makes anyone he possesses have a wide and forgiving heart as big as the ocean, although that forgiveness can really go overboard in some cases. Profile Yo-kai Watch Anime Swosh first appears in EP079 where is among the Yo-kai that cause trouble for Nate and his friends during their day at the beach. While Roughraff makes Nate, Eddie, and Bear daydream on what Katie's swimsuit will be, Swosh makes Eddie cool about things that includes a bird pooping on him. When Nate, Eddie, and Bear's swimsuits soon fall down, Swosh makes them not care. Swosh eventually leaves and gives Nate his medal. Yo-kai Watch Swosh appears on the beach side by Rolling Waves Park in Downtown Springdale on rainy nights. Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Swosh was available in the Oni Crank-a-kai, or Dream Wheel in the Japanese version for the limited time during the Whisper Slingshot Battle event. Yo-kai Watch 2 Take the quest "The Sea God" at Little Haven Station. Go to the shrine in San Fantastico and wait until dawn. Encountering the shrine right before dawn makes Swosh come out and fight you. After you beat him, the quest will be completed. After, wait a day, and go to the shrine right before dawn again. You should be able to fight him once a day/soft reset and befriend him through normal means. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Swosh can rarely be befriended as a reward for beating SV Snaggerjag in Boss Rush. Otherwise, he can also be found on patrol in San Fantastico. Yo-kai Sangokushi Swosh, as Umibozu Red Wall, can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Orange Coin, or an Orange Coin G. Yo-kai Watch 3 Swosh can be found at the stream in Northbeech. He also appears in Ambrosia Pavilion. Alternatively in the 2.0 update he can be found in multiple dungeons in the Busters-T mode. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Swosh can be found as an enemy yo-kai in the Enma Neko'ou Matatabi dungeon, as well as the 8th Mugen Dungeon. Alternatively he can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a suspicious coin, and a super coin. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |60-90|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Water|Single enemy}} |-|-|Single ally|Boosts an ally's stats with the vast power of the sea.}} }}|-|-|Self|Braces itself and considerably raises DEF for the attacks it will draw.}} |-|-||When defeated, Yo-kai in the front will recover HP.}} Quotes * Loafing: "Graaaar..." * Befriending: "Your heart is wider than an ocean... We are...same." * Daily battle: "Oh! I'm so glad you stopped by! I think I nearly overslept again... Now, shall we battle? It always help keep my rough waters at bay." ** Yes: "All right, human... Let's battle! Gw...GWARR... GWAARGLE!" ** No: "Oh. Well then, maybe I'll just catch a few more winks." * Befriending (failed): "...Oh my, I'm so embarrassed! Did my waves of anger surge to the surface yet again?" * Befriending (success): "Oh! I'm so happy you've returned! Do you see, my friend? Your heart, deep and wide, has kept me at peace! May our alliance last through storms and swells! ... Heh! I hope you still come back to visit from time to time!" Etymology * "Swosh" could refer to the sound of the rolling waves. * His brazilian portuguese name Chuá also comes from this. * His Spanish name, "Flus" comes from "Fluidos" (Smooth). Origin Swosh is based on the , which is also his Japanese name. This youkai appears as a pitch-black, oily giant emerging from the sea causing huge waves, staring down at ships with huge brilliant eyes. The name "monk", like for other similarly named youkai, is owed to its smooth, round head, like a ordained Buddhist monk's shaven scalp. Seasoned sailors know to remain silent and sail by quietly if they spot one, because this youkai dislikes screaming and loud noises, and will promptly smash the source of its annoyance to bits if provoked. Some sources claim the Umibozu s actually a giant octopus, or an enormous sea lion. Trivia * Its random names are: Oshan, Agua, Seadude, and Wintea. * As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Swosh has the 2nd highest HP stat out of every Yo-kai only being beaten by the Merican Legendary Bourgeois G. In other languages * Spanish: Flus * Italian: Aqueo * German: Brausch * Portuguese (Brazil): Chuá Related Yo-kai *Dromp Category:Male Characters Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad